


Can't Sleep Without You

by Kitsune67



Series: Stilinksi Pairings [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Gets Shot, M/M, Night Terrors, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune67/pseuds/Kitsune67
Summary: Stiles has nightmares after the Dread Doctors fiasco and Derek is there to help.





	Can't Sleep Without You

I don't know what's happening. Lately, Derek and I have, I guess you could say grown closer. It started after the riders. I kept having nightmares of the pack forgetting me. The worst was when it was my dad. I would wake up sobbing every time.

Last week I was dreaming about my dad and when I woke up I was crying, like always. I was so loud I didn't even hear my window open. When I looked over I saw Derek walking over to my bed. He didn't say anything and neither did I. He just came and sat beside me and held me as I sobbed.

After a minute or two, he moved us so he was laying on the bed and I was crying on his chest. I eventually went back to sleep, whimpering quietly. This time I had no nightmares, I had a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks.

When I woke up the next morning, Derek wasn't there. I felt kind of... sad. I don't know why, but it hurt not seeing him there, lying there beside me. I figured maybe he wouldn't want to talk about it so I sent him a text that said 'thank you'. I knew he wouldn't respond so I wasn't upset when I didn't get a message back.

The next night I was dreaming about Scott, but something weird happened. It didn't end the way it usually does. He ended up remembering and then he begged me to forgive him for forgetting me.

When I woke up that night I felt someone holding me from behind. I looked at the arms around my waist and smiled. When I turned my head, I saw Derek, sleeping peacefully, cuddled up to me. I went back to sleep only to wake up two hours later, alone.

I sent him another thank you text. Again, no response.

This continued for another week and Derek and I didn't talk about it. We had sort of an agreement, he helped me sleep and I didn't have to tell him, and we don't talk about it. It was going pretty well until one night he didn't come.

I woke up at two in the morning, crying for the first time in days. I knew something was wrong so I snuck down the stairs and drove to Derek's. When I got there I saw that his door was open and it looked like someone broke in. I texted a 911 to the pack and told them to go to the Hale house. Losing my patience very quickly, I decided not to wait and head inside.

When I stepped in the first thing I saw was blood. It was everywhere. I kept walking and followed the blood up the stairs. It lead to Derek's room. When I opened the door I saw Derek lying, bloody, on his bed. My first instinct was to run to him and checked his pulse.

"Derek!?"

"I'm fine Stiles," he rasped.

"No your not. Your bleeding and your pale and your breathing is slowed. And you're not healing, why aren't you healing!?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his face so I was cupping his cheek. I noticed immediately how red his eyes were. His skin was a sickly pale and covered in sweat.

"I'm fine. I was walking to your house when a hunter attacked me. When he saw it was me he apologized and said there was a rouge Alpha on the loose outside town. Apparently, Chris didn't want us to know because he wanted to handle it on his own. The hunter used wolfsbane so it's gonna take a while to heal."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It's my fault he got hurt. He shouldn't have come to see me.

"It's not your fault, " He whispered, reading my guilt ridden face. He wiped my tear and sat up making sure not to hurt his would even more.

"If you wanna make it up to me, tell the pack to clean up the blood. I need you to help me heal."

He lightly kissed my head and I lent into him. We've never been this affectionate. Ever. But it didn't feel wrong. He had this way of soothing me that not even Scott can.

"Alright, I tell the pups. But don't you dare get out of bed. If I catch you trying to move, so help me, Derek, I will take my bat to your car." He laughed slightly only to winced when he moved the wrong way.

I walked down the stairs reluctantly and waited for the pack. When they arrived I told them what happened and told them what Derek wanted them to do. When I made sure they were at work, I went to my Jeep and got my medical kit that's special for werewolves. I practically sprinted up to Derek's room and cleaned him up and bandaged his wounds.

"Alright, your all good."

"Thanks, Stiles, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you tonight. Did you have a nightmare?"

I nodded and I felt my eyes tearing up.

"I was at school. No one was looking at me. It was like I was invisible. I saw the pack talking at the end of the hall and they were laughing about something. I went over to them and tried to talk to them but they didn't see me. Then I saw my dad, he looked at me and I was so happy that someone could see me. I asked for his help and he said: 'Ok son, I'll help you, just tell me who you are.' That's when I woke up."

I looked at Derek and saw him looking at me with pity. I never told Derek about the dreams. This the first time.

"I'm so sorry Stiles. I'll be there next time."

"No. What if you get hurt again? What if next time the hunter doesn't stop and he kills you? What if-"

" Stiles, whether you like or not, I'm going to come over every night."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I care about you. You're my closest friend. When Scott thought I was bad you stayed with me and changed his mind. When I get depressed about my family you stay with me. My own Betas can't help me through that. You are my family, my friend, my pack, and my..... my anchor. I didn't want you to freak out so I didn't tell you." A big smile crept up on my face.

"I wouldn't freak out Der."

"There's also another thing I wanted to tell you... but I don't think you deserve it." He teased.

"Oh why you little-"

I froze as his lips crashed onto mine. I relished in the feeling of his lips on mine before I kissed back and I swear I felt sparks. I moved my arms around Derek's neck and put my hands in his hair. I pulled lightly at his hair, causing him groan before bitting my lip. Moaning into our kiss, I tugged harder. Derek carefully moved his arms under my butt and lifted me onto his lap. I grinded down on him, smirking when he growled.

He started trailing kissed down my jaw. I was lost in the pleasure. It wasn't until I felt him scrape his teeth against my collarbone that I came back to reality. I pushed him away and leaned back. He pouted at me and tried to kiss me again but I leaned back out of his reach.

"No Derek. Your hurt. I don't want to hurt you." He pouted at me making me raise my eyebrows at his warningly.

"I'm fine Stiles." He tried to reassure me.

"No. Until your fully healed, we aren't doing anything."

He huffed and looked away pouting again. I laughed and pecked his cheek before trying to get up. I hadn't even touched the floor before he grabbed my waist.

"Please stay. I don't want you to leave."

I looked at his pleading eyes and folded.

"Alright big guy. Scoot over."

I laid on the bed with Derek's arms around my torso and his head in my neck. I hesitantly started to run my hands through his hair. I swear he purred as I scratched behind his ears.

"Hey man. Do you need any hel-" Scott stopped when he saw us.

"Nah man I'm good. You guys can go home now. Derek just wanted you to clean up the mess."

Scott starred at me for another second before flashing me a wide smile.

"Congrats man. I knew you would get him. Derek always talks about you when you're not here. Anyways, we're all gonna leave you, so you can be alone. See ya later man."

I heard the loft door shut and turned back to Derek who had fallen asleep on me. He was snoring softly in the most adorable way. I carefully put my arms around his waist and cuddled up to him. I could smell his manly scent everywhere and it let me drift off into another nightmare free dream.


End file.
